The Avengers of the Earth Book 1: Chapter 3
Josh's P.O.V The titan council was continuing, and Atlas wants us to continue discussing about the demons. "So, as I were saying," I said, stepping in the middle of the titans. "We have to prepare for the upcoming war." "And how are we supposed to do that?" Theia glared at me. "Look! A few years ago, we lost against the gods, and now you're expecting us to fight with the gods?" "I know that we lost against the gods, but if we don't prepare now, we are going to be obliterated, and the entire civilization of the earth will be lost." I told her. "And..." Phoebe stepped in. "How are you going to do that?" I gulped. I was facing 2 titanness directly in front of me. "I..." I lost my confidence. "I.... we need time to do that. But... we have to... start preparing now." "This boy is correct." Atlas said. "We have to start preparing for this battle, and I got a good feeling about it." The other titans pounded their weapons in approval. "So now, we must prepare for the upcoming war. Since my father was turned into a tree, I will substitute his place." The other titans glared at me. Strangely, Theia spoke. "Yes, you can substitute him, but I fear that you have quite a dangerous fate for this war." "Dangerous fate?" I asked, stunned. "What do you mean?" "You will see what I mean when you spoke to your friends in Camp Half-Blood and stumble across the book of prophecy. Now Josh, your friends in Camp Half-Blood needs you." Then with a wave of Theia's hand, I disappeared. I got transported back to Camp Half-Blood right after the Titan council had been adjourned. Luckily I had been transported to Hyperion's cabin, so that they would have no reason to be suspicious. I simply just walked out of my cabin, and immediately I was greeted by Tony and Lenny. "Hey Josh, this is Andy, son of Kratos, the god of strength." Lenny told me. Andy looked like a buff man, wearing a blue shirt and red pants. "Nice to meet you, Andy." I offered him a hand. He stared at me like he had looked at a ghost. Finally he shook my hand, and I gave him my smile. Meanwhile, I got other things to worry about. I had to tell the whole camp about the demons rising from Tartarus. So I walked over the Big House and talked to Chiron about it. I knocked on the door a few times before I heard Chiron saying. "Come in!" Just then, Andy, Lenny and Tony approached behind me. "He knows about the demons, Josh." "What?" I asked. It appears that someone had told them before me. Just then, Chiron opened the door, and he let the four of us in. He was wearing his worried face, probably because he had heard about the news about the demons are going to invade the gods and the titans. I should tell them that they are going to invade Mount Othyrs first. I think the gods would not be worrying about Mount Othyrs since they have a lasting hate relationship with them. Besides, Mount Othyrs is where the Titan's Curse is, and as all titans know, they hate that curse, especially me. Even gods and demigods hated that burden, and that's why they assigned it on Atlas, the strongest of the titans. "There's something that I have to tell you." Chiron told me. "The demons have materialized across the United States." "And we're supposed to stop this?" I asked. "Is there any prophecy that connects to the demons? How to kill them or something?" "I'm afraid that we need to ask the oracle for that." Chiron said. Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion